


Frozen in Place

by MandyxoxoPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angry Liam, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is proper pissed at Zayn and wants to avoid him at all costs, but then he realizes he has to face him if he wants to get his phone off the tour bus.  Just as he gets on the bus and thinks he's alone, a moan escapes from the bunks and wraps around Liam's lungs taking his breath away.  Liam can see Zayn perfectly, completely lost in the way his hand was bringing him pleasure. Then, so softly, Zayn moans Liam's name and it completely freezes in him place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen in Place

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. This idea has been done a million times over but it's one of my favorite situations because you KNOW they've walked in on each other jerking off. I'd just like to believe this scenario in particular really happened. This is a complete mess, but enjoy! haha

* * *

 

“Shit!” Liam dumped his suitcase on his bed in his hotel room, searching frantically for his missing phone when he realized it’s still on the tour bus.  “Shit,” he cursed again and threw the closest article of clothing across the room.  

It wasn’t a big deal that his phone was still on the bus; it was the fact that he’d have to bypass a shitload of fans in the lobby and outside of the hotel to get to it.  But that wasn’t the real issue here, it was the fact that Zayn, who he’s fucking pissed off at the moment, was on that bus and Liam did not want to see him, but he really needed his phone.

See, Zayn thought it would be funny to push Liam off stage and into the crowd during the concert tonight, but what happened was that Liam got mobbed, his clothes got torn, and someone scratched him pretty bad.  It was a nightmare, and it took all Liam had not to have a panic attack.  It wasn’t until security parted the crowd and pulled him to safety until he could breathe again.

Zayn was laughing the whole time, pointing and elbowing Louis.  The moment they got alone on the bus, Liam threw Zayn up against a wall. “What the fuck, Zayn! Why the hell did you push me?”  Zayn laughed in his face and shoved Liam away from him.   
“Thought it’d be funny.” He shrugged and walked out of the room.    
Liam followed and grabbed his shoulder turning him around, “I almost died out there.”  
“Calm down, Li, you’re so uptight.  Take a joke.”  
“Fuck you.” Liam growled.  His blood was boiling at this point and it took all he had not to punch him.  
Zayn looked at him incredulously, and narrowed his eyes, “fuck you,” he repeated.  

They stood face to face, both unmoving until Harry’s hand landed on Liam’s shoulder. “I think you should take my hotel room and I’ll stay with Louis.  I don’t want to come out here tomorrow morning to find my best friends died from murdering each other.” Liam huffed and pushed Harry’s hand off his shoulder and went to pack his bag.

But in the haze of all of that hatred, he forgot to grab his cell phone out of his bunk.

Liam sighed and made the long trek from his hotel room to where the buses were parked behind the hotel.  Thankfully it was in a locked area so he avoided majority of the fans out front.

Liam enters the security code to the bus and bounces up the stairs, praying Zayn was off with one of the other boys so he could go in and get out.  He let out a sigh of relief when he realized the majority of the lights were off except for the underlay ones that casts a blue hue where the bunks where… which the slide door  was wide open.  If anyone was sleeping, they’d be closed.

_Thank God!_

Liam went to grab a drink out of the fridge when a sound he was all too familiar with stopped him in his tracks.  It was that quick smacking of skin on skin, one Liam hasn’t experienced for himself in  _forever_.

Liam was pissed.  

He takes a step forward ready to yell at whoever it was in the backroom hooking up with someone when a moan escapes from the bunks and wraps around Liam's lungs stealing his breath away.

_Zayn_

And he was alone.

Another moan filtered through Liam's ears and he closed his eyes.   _Just turn around, Liam, and leave._  Liam said this mantra over and over in his head but his feet were planted firm, completely frozen in place.

Liam blew out a shuddering breath knowing he shouldn't be here.  He finally opens his eyes, set on leaving but Zayn's foot falls out from behind a curtain on the bunk.  Liam's eyes follow the movement and the light from the floorboards bounced off just right to where he can see Zayn perfectly from where he stood.

Zayn's eyes are closed, his mouth making a perfect 'o' shape as his hands move skillfully over his cock.  He pumped himself fast, twisting and pulling.  He grunted out a moan and threw his head back in pleasure.  Liam's name fell from Zayn's lips, so softly Liam thought he was imagining it.

Liam swallowed his panic at the fear of being caught and he needs to leave IMMEDIATELY.  He swore he heard his name and he didn't want to deal with the wrath of Zayn after walking in on him jerking off.  The last time it happened they didn't talk for 3 days.

"Liam," Zayn moaned again, this time louder to where Liam knew he wasn't imagining it. "Fuck, Li."  Zayn's hips started to move, meeting every thrust.  Liam's heart hammered in his chest and suddenly Zayn's mocha eyes locked with Liam's.

Liam couldn't breathe.  He should be running, he should, but instead he felt hypnotized.  Zayn licked his lips staring at Liam, not caring if he was suddenly caught by the man he was thinking of.

He could see Liam perfectly; his bottom lip caught in his teeth, a bulge very prominent in his sweats. "Fuck," he heard Liam say and that brought him over the edge.

Zayn cursed loudly as come covered his lower stomach and hands.  Liam could hear him breathing loudly, his own now picked up.  He should embarrassed that he just stood there and watched Zayn, but it was very evident by his hammering heart and sudden discomfort in his lower region that he liked what he just witnessed.

"Enjoy the show?"  Zayn hopped off the bunk and walked up to Liam, smirking.  Liam was stunned silent.  He was still pissed off of at what happened earlier during the concert, but what he just experienced left him tongue tied.  Zayn snickered moving closer to Liam. "Cat got your tongue?" Liam went to say something but instead Zayn closes his mouth over his.

Liam is caught off guard by the sudden kiss; he pulls away and shakes his head.  "Zayn, what are you doing?" Zayn's only answer was to pull him back into another kiss.

Liam was lightheaded and aroused; and very confused as to what was going on, but at this point, he didn't care.

Zayn licked against his lips, wanting to deepen the kiss.  Liam obliged, opening his mouth so their tongues could chase after each other.  Zayn tasted of red bull and gummy bears, sickening sweet and delicious.  

Liam moaned, grabbing onto the material of Zayn’s jumper and pulled him closer.  Zayn’s lips left his briefly, nibbling and sucking on Liam’s neck. “I’m still fucking pissed at you.”  
“Shut up,” Zayn growled and pushed Liam onto a couch.

Liam watched with disbelief as Zayn sunk to his knees and reached for his waist.  “What the fuck are you doing, Zayn?”    
“Torturing you” he said matter-of-factly, “just as much as you torture me.  Now lift your fucking ass.” Zayn pulled Liam’s sweats and boxers down his legs and wasted no times grabbing Liam’s cock.

Liam couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening at this moment, but that thought process was washed away the second Zayn licked Liam’s head.  “Shit,” Liam hissed, watching Zayn with eager eyes because he could not believe this was happening right now.

Zayn took his time with Liam, licking from the base of Liam’s cock, all the way to the top, and back down again.  He pumped him a few times, licking and mouthing Liam’s balls. “C’mon, Ze, stop being a tease.”

Zayn smiled, ignoring the comment and moved down to pepper kisses along Liam’s inner thighs, licking and biting back up to the tip of his cock. He waited until Liam groaned out of frustration until he ever so slowly lowered his mouth all the way down Liam’s cock until it hit the back of his throat.  “Oh, fuck!” Liam moaned. It’s been way too long since he’s gotten head and _shit_ , Zayn knew what he was doing.  

Liam got lost in the way Zayn’s mouth worked against him, dragging out each lick of his tongue impossibly slow followed by quick movements of his hands.

Zayn hummed against Liam’s cock, loving the way each flick of his tongue made him moan, and how each twist of his hand made Liam breathe out a string of profanities.  He repeated this process until he felt Liam’s hand in his hair pulling and tugging.

“Zayn,” he looked up to see Liam’s eyes hooded, lip caught between his teeth.  Liam’s breathing was uneven and he could tell it took all he had to not move his hips. “I’m not going to last much longer.” His voice was a breathless whisper; his fingers digging into the back of Zayn’s head.

Zayn locked eyes with Liam, wanting to watch Liam come undone.  Zayn wanted to experience this moment for a very long time, although he’d never admit it until now. He picked up the pace, switching between sucking and pumping Liam. Zayn hummed again, knowing that Liam loved the vibrations. “Fuck, Zayn!” Never breaking eye contact, Zayn took all of Liam in and just held him flat against his tongue. Liam’s face contorted beautifully, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hung open.  Zayn could feel Liam’s cock begin to twitch and soon enough hot liquid shot down the back of his throat.

Liam’s orgasm rocked through his body; the sensation spreading from the base of his spine to the tips of his toes.  He moaned Zayn’s name loud enough to bounce throughout the whole tour bus.  Liam held onto Zayn’s head, his back arching off the couch while trying to still his bucking hips.  

Zayn pulled off of Liam, licking his lips making sure there was no evidence left on his chin.  “Still pissed?”  Zayn’s voice was low and husky, causing Liam to moan.  It was all too much for him right now, he felt proper wasted.  
“If I say yes, can we do this again?” Zayn laughed, helping Liam back into his pants.  

Zayn climbed onto the couch next to Liam, pulling him onto his lap so they were both lying down.  “Only if I get to watch you first, it’s only fair since you’re a proper perv and enjoyed watching me.”  
“Hey, it’s not my fault you had the door open. I only came back for my phone.”

“Yeah, about that…” Zayn trailed off and Liam twisted around to look at him. “I kinda have your phone.” Zayn hid his face in Liam’s neck, “I was hoping you’d come back to get it, but I just didn’t expect all of this to happen and --” Liam kissed Zayn, cutting off his rambling, not even caring if this was all new to him because if this was how Zayn was going to repay for pissing him off, he was all for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this! Please let me know what you think =) Feel free to check out my profile to see what all I'm working on ♥


End file.
